


pied piper

by Zaiya (iqoras)



Series: poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqoras/pseuds/Zaiya
Summary: part of a series of poems





	pied piper

pied piper, peter pan, man who leads believers away   
lost boys, flutes, hand extended, lips pursed  
"follow me, follow me," he only has to say  
it's not like he's leaving you any more cursed

he gives the same persuasions, same reasons   
that you often hear between your own ears  
"why stay here in reality? it's not like you see the sun"  
god, this, things like this, you always hear

but as the fairy dust is falling on your shoulders   
and the flute's music moving your legs forward   
someone grips your ankle, voice much bolder   
"please, i need you here. i'm not a bird"

 _i can't follow you, if you fly away_   
_i'm trapped with my feet on the ground_   
i knew what the voice meant to say   
and i came back down without a sound


End file.
